Tokyo mew mew snow storm
by lettucemid
Summary: Shii let's the Tokyo mew mew crew stay at her house once they get stuck in a snow storm. With the house all to their selves, and three aliens on the loose, how will Shii explain it all to her parents if they find out? I don't know, so read it please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Too Bad...

Snow. It had started to snow outside. That means no school! But it was the holidays anyway, so forget I said that. You couldn't go outside, since nobody did and it was a snow storm, so the professionals recommended that everyone stay inside. A girl looked out her window sighing. She had caramel brown hair that curled up at the end of her hair. Her hair was plaited, that hung to her waist, and was placed on her shoulder. She had brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. That girl's name was Shii.

Shii: I love snow, but what's the fun of it if I can't play in it? I've got to make myself dinner...I should stop talking to myself... *hears a knock in the door and gets up* WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WILL COME AT THIS TIME? Mum, Dad and Tuffy don't come back for a whole month.

Someone outside: LET US IN!

Another someone from outside: Please Na no Da?

Shii: Yeah, Yeah...just wait. Who are you, before I open the door.

The first person outside the door: Does it matter?

Some other person outside: LET US IN YOU ~BEEP~!

Shii: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Someone else: Mint didn't mean, did you Mint?

Shii: Wait...Mint?

Mint: Hai...

Shii: By any chance, is there a Lettuce among you? Or a Pudding?

Some other so and so: YES NA NO DA!

A person beside Pudding: Y-yes.

Mint: How do you know?

Shii: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE MEWS MEWS FROM TOKYO MEW MEW!

Ryou: Yes! Now let us in! We're going to be popsicles soon.

Shii: Fine! But you better not make a mess in my house!

Everyone: OKAY!

Shii: *lets them in* How the ~beep~ do you all get here? You're all from Tokyo, and this is Australia!

Ryou: I'm not sure how. Anyway, you're the author.

Shii: Truce.

Ichigo: How long until this snow storm ends?

Shii: Don't know...ask a weather reporter.

Zakuro: Means that we have to stay here then...this place is a dump.

Shii: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Lettuce: Uh, where do we sleep?

Kish: HELLLO!

Shii: AHHHHHHHHHH! *hits him in the head with a mallet where she doesn't know where she got it*

Tart: YOU DON'T GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE!

Shii: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hits him in the head with her mallet*

Pai: ...

Shii: Oh, hi Pai.

Kish: WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT HIM?

Shii: 'Cause he didn't scare me..

Tart: unfair.

Shii: Why are you three here?

Pai: Our ship was destroyed by the snow once we were following the Mews. So we teleported to the nearest house there was.

Shii: Which happens to be the house the Mews came into?

Kish: Really! *finds Ichigo hiding behind Keiichiro* KENEKO-CHAN!

Ichigo: STAY FROM ME!

Shii: I think this is going to be a loooooooooooooong month.

Keiichiro: I CAN COOK DINNER!

Shii: YOU'RE DEFINATELY STAYING HERE!

Everyone but Shii and Keiichiro: WHAT?

Ryou: What about the rest of us?

Shii: If you can show you can do certain things around the house, I won't kick you out if you do something bad or get me in trouble.

Pudding: Pudding can perform Na no Da!

Shii: You don't have to worry Pudding. You're one of my favourites. And my favourites won't be getting kicked out.

Ryou: Who are your favourites?

Shii: Pudding because she's hyper and fun to be around, Lettuce because she's nice and friendly ,Pai because he's smart ,Keiichiro because he can cook and...no one else.

Ryou: You're obvisly not a Ryou fan-girl.

Shii: Pretty much. I'm not a Kish fan-girl, a Pai fan-girl, a Masaya fan-girl, a Tart fan-girl or a Keiichiro fan-girl.

Ichigo: Hey...you remind me of someone...you even have the same name as her.

Lettuce: Don't remind me...please.

Shii: *smiles evilly* I'll give you a clue. Bertie.

Ryou: ! NOT YOU AGAIN! OUT OF ALL THE HOUSES!

Ichigo: Huh?

Shii: Here's another clue! ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! LIVE FROM MY BASEMENT!

Ichigo: OH NO!

Mint: NOT YOU AGAIN!

Keiichiro: I remember you know.

Shii: It wasn't that bad...was it?

Tart: Still don't get who she is.

Shii: STRAWBERRIES!

Kish: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE GODESS SHII!

Shii: Do you get who I am now?

Zakuro, Tart, Pai and Lettuce: No.

Shii: We all might as well go into the three indestructible rooms while I eat a whole lot of strawberries.

Tart: *tries to teleport but fails to* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO GET STUCK IN HERE WITH THAT! *points to Shii*

Zakuro: Oh no...not you. I had enough of you.

Shii: That's mean Zakuro. Do you two get it yet?

Pai and Lettuce: Not yet...

Shii: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? CAN'T YOU JUST FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES? I MEAN I'VE GIVEN YOU OVER THREE CLUES!

Pai: I remember you now...

Lettuce: Oh no...

Shii: This story isn't a ToD story, don't worry. You're all stuck with me 'til the snow storm ends.

Ichigo: Great...

Shii: You should be grateful...

Mint: Do you have any tea here?

Shii: Looks like you've gone back to tea.

Mint: Do you have any?

Shii: Don't drink it, so I don't have it.

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shii: You can have milkshakes though.

Mint: MILKSHAKES? THEY'RE FOR PEASENTS!

Shii: what?

Mint: Never mind.

Shii: Keiichiro! Make some dinner please!

Keiichiro: *bows down* As you wish.

Shii: Arigato! Know I will show you your rooms.

Kish: *looks at Ichigo*

Ichigo: YOU'RE SUCH A PERVET!

Shii: The first room is to go to Pai and Lettuce. *leads them to their room and comes back* The second room is to go to Pudding and Tart. *pushes them to their room* The third room goes to Kish and Ichigo. *grabs them and flings them towards their rooms* the fourth room goes to Zakuro and Ryou. *shows them the fourth room* Who's left?

Mint: Me and Keiichiro.

Shii: Good. There was only one room left anyway. *leads Mint to her room* Tell Keiichiro where it is once he finishes.

Ichigo: *comes running out of her room* I REFUSE TO BE WITH HIM!

Shii: TOO BAD!

Kish: oh where are you keneko-chan?

Ichigo: *hides behind Shii*

Kish: KITTY! WHERE ARE YOU?

Shii: Go snog a tree! Wait...sorry! I was thinking you were Masaya. Go snog a...a...Ichigo?

Ichigo: Great come back...

Shii: I panicked, give me a break.

Mint: I NEED TEA! GIVE ME TEA!

Shii: Aw...does the poor Minty-winty want some tea?

Mint: *nods*

Shii: WELL, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!

Mint: *stalks off*

Shii: Least I'll have something to do.

Ryou: What happened to that brother of yours?

Shii: He's...somewhere.

Ryou: Well thats useful.

Shii: Well I'm not sure if your Ols or not.

Zakuro: Ols?

Shii: Opps...that's from Deltora Quest. Forget what I said!

Mint: Glad to.

Shii: Anyways, do you all have clothes at least?

Mint: Well I do!

Zakuro: Me too...

Ichigo: I didn't.

Pudding: I forgot Na no Da!

Lettuce: I did as well!

Tart: Does it matter?

Pai: We didn't.

Kish: How were we supposed to?

Ryou: I do.

Keiichiro: I did.

Shii: Those who don't have clothes, we'll go shopping tomorrow.

Ichigo: YEAH!

Lettuce: Arigato Shii!

Shii: Yeah, Yeah. It's late at night, so I'm not as random or crazy. Give 'til morning.

Ryou: Yay...

Kish: Does that mean I have to go shopping as well?

Shii: *shrugs* Do aliens have to change clothes?

Tart: Yes.

Pai: Of course...

Shii: Then you three are coming as well.

Kish: Now?

Shii: Of course not. It's 8:30. Most of the shops around here will be closed.

Ichigo: aw man...

Shii: Be patient.

Lettuce: where are your parents?

Shii: Away. With Tuffy. So I get the whole HOUSE TO MYSELF. Until you all came. BUT I'M IN CHARGE!

Ryou: But we're all older than you.

Shii: So?

Ichigo: *whispers to Ryou* don't argue with her. The basement is in this house.

Ryou: *shuts up*

Shii: Is dinner ready yet?

Keiichiro: not yet.

Shii: *whines* But I'm hungry!

Mint: Stop your whining!

Shii: FINE!

Zakuro: I'm getting a headache...

Mint: Gomenasi Zakuro!

Zakuro: ...

Shii: What will we do then?

Pudding: Pudding will perform Na no Da!

Shii: NOT IN THE HOUSE!

Pudding: Okay Na no Da.

Ichigo: are there Koalas around here?

Shii: THEY WON'T COME OUT ONCE IT'S SNOWING!

Ichigo: ...what about Kangaroos?

Shii: What did I just tell you?

Ichigo: How 'bout a Tassie Devil?

Shii: THEY LIVE IN TASMANIA! AND I KNOW THAT'S IN AUSTRALIA!

Ichigo: Um..what about a kookaburra?

Shii: *grabs Ichigo and drags her to the basement*

Ichigo: !

Kish: NOT KENEKO-CHAN!

Shii: BWAH HA HA HA HA!*goes down to the basement*

Tart: Say good-bye to her face.

Kish: DRAGON SWORDS! *summons them, then throws them at Tart* TAKE THAT BACK!

Tart: CHILL DUDE! I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!

Kish: Good...

Ichigo (from the basement): ! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU STILL HAD THE TORTURE MACHINE!

Shii (from the basement): I KEPT IT FOR A SOUVENIR!

Keiichiro: DINNER!

Shii: (still in basement): YIPPIE! *releases Ichigo and runs to the kitchen*

Keiichiro: There was hardly anything in the kitchen, so I just made beef and rice.

Shii: Food is food! But that means I have to go grocery shopping as well...

Pudding: Eat up Na no Da!

Mint: This food is only eaten by peasants!

Shii: Got a problem with that?

Mint: YES!

Zakuro: Just eat.

Mint: HAI! *starts to eat*

Shii: *with mouth full* This food is delicious! HOT!

Tart: *sniggers*

Shii: *stuffs more in her mouth* You should be glad that I'm eating!

Mint: You should eat like a lady!

Shii: I was brought up this way!

Mint: But you're a girl!

Shii: a GIRL! Not a woman, gosh...

Mint: *mumbles to herself*

Shii: You should also stop talking to yourself, Mint.

Lettuce: Will this chapter end, Shii-san.

Shii: Might as well..see you all next chapter!

Everyone: bye-bye!

Author's note:

Kish: WHY DID YOU END THE STORY THERE? ME AND KITTY HAVEN'T MADE-OUT YET!

Shii: I'm using Tuffy's laptop since mine broke! And all my chapters on ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! Are on that laptop, so I can't continue it until my laptop is fixed! Tuffy said I couldn't put in any making out if I use his SCHOOL laptop!

Ryou: You didn't do this type of Autor's note in ToD TOKYO MEW MEW!

Shii: I thought I would try it out, and it's pretty fun!

Mint: This chapter is soooooooooo short.

Shii: got a problem with that?

Mint: *gulps* No...

Shii: Good...now if anyone is confused about this story, and wondering who's Bertie, what's the indestructible rooms, why is everyone scared of the basement, why was Tart scared of me once I called Strawberries and why is everyone scared of me? To find out all the answers, read my other story, ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! It's a truth or dare story.

Zakuro: Doing an AD?

Shii: Pretty much.

Ryou: Want to tell the readers anything else? I want to get to sleep...

Shii: If you want to be in the story, JUST ASK ME! I'll put you in gladly! Don't forgoet to read my other story! The one labelled ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! The other one sucks, 'cause I was so sleepy and sad.

Pudding: Pudding likes Tar-tar Na no Da!

Tart: *blushes* GET AWAY FROM ME! *runs off*

Shii: Um...random!

T.T.F.N! ( ta ta for now)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still don't ~beep~ own Tokyo Mew Mew...lollipops!

Shii: WAKE UP EVERYONE!

Ichigo: But it's only 7:00am, and I'm still sleepy!

Shii: I always wake up early! At 6:00am.

Mint: That's weird...

Shii: And I'm a weird person, so take that!

Mint: Wacko...

Shii: All your rooms should have a bathroom in it...SO HAVE A SHOWER NOW! And after I have a few friends coming over...so hurry it up!

Kish: *snoring*

Shii: KISH!

Kish: *falls off the bed* OW!

Ichigo: *sniggers*

Shii: Hurry up, all of you!

Lettuce: What day is it, Shii-san?

Shii: Um...Saturday, Why ask?

Lettuce: That means you were at school yesterday...

Shii: Nope. It's the July holidays!

Pai: Then why is it snowing? 

Shii: DUH! What do you think?

Lettuce: That something is wrong with the climate here?

Shii: NO! Australia is in the southern hemisphere, while Japan is in the Northern hemisphere. Summer here is winter there, and summer there is winter here! So we don't get a 'white' Christmas. We get a hot Christmas.

Pai: So the Earth is split into two parts.

Shii: Yep. NOW GO HAVE YOUR SHOWER! Gosh...

Lettuce: *runs into her bathroom*

Shii: Talk to someone else then...

Pai: *Walks off*

Shii: *goes into the kitchen* Now let's see...

After Shii makes breakfast for everyone...

Shii: These are my best pancakes!

Mint: Yay...

Shii: I KNOW! My last batch was brunt...but Tuffy and I were really hungry so...

Ichigo: *stuffs her face with the pancakes*

Zakuro: They're good though...

Ryou: Not bad.

Shii: I'm so happy!

Door Bell: DING DONG!

Shii: YAY! My friends are here!

Lettuce: Um...are they from your ToD story?

Shii: Some are, Some aren't. *goes and checks the door*

Tart: This is going to be torture.

Shii: Yippie Here are my friends, You might recognize some of them! First there's Storm (TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva). There's Strawberry (Strawberry chizoey)

Strawberry: Remember me?

Ryou: OH NO! NOT YOU!

Strawberry: Excuse me?

Ryou: Umm...nothing...

Strawberry: Grr...

Shii: Um...and then there's Devil (Devil'sXAdvocate). And there's BANE! (wolf

Strawberry: Is that the same one from the ToD story?

Shii: Not quite sure. And last of all, SONW! (sonw15.)

Sonw: Hey Guys!

Shii: Now we have to go to the shopping centre!

Ichigo: I thought Australia didn't get snow...

Shii: We're in Thredbo, in the mountains if you don't know what Thredbo is. In other words, we're near Mt. Kosciusko, the tallest mountain in Australia! Now get your jackets on! Do any of you know how to drive?

Everyone but Shii: WHAT?

Shii: he he.

Keiichiro: I do!

Shii: Good! Those who have clothes with them at the moment will stay here and watch the house. IF I COME BACK AND THIS IS A MESS, I'LL KILL YOU!

Strawberry: This story seems bas fun as ToD TOKYO MEW MEW!

Mint: *gulps*

Shii: Good to see we're on the same side. Bye-bye!

Once they get to the shopping centre...

Shii: *gives everyone some Australian money* I hope you all know how to use Australian Money...

Everyone: ...

Shii: WHY ME? There's 100 cents in 1 dollar. 5 cent coins are the ones with the echidna on them. 10 cent coins have the lyrebird. 20 cent coins have the platypus on them. 50 cent coins have the kangaroo and emu holding up the Australian crest. 1 dollar has 5 kangaroo's on them. 2 dollars have an old man on them. 5 dollar notes are-

Pai: Can we go?

Shii: GO! Meet back here in an hour. Got it? And if you don't, you'll have to walk back.

Everyone: *Goes off*

Shii: *heads to Woolworths* Now let's see...

After an hour...

Shii: Where is Kish? 

Tart: I don't know...

Bane: Let's leave him.

Shii: Great! Let's go!

Pai: But what about Kish?

Shii: I meant what I said.

Kish: WAIT FORRRRRRRRRR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shii: AT LAST YOU IDIOT!

Random people in the shopping centre: *stare* Why are they yelling across to each other? I don't know. Maybe they escaped from a mental hospital.

Shii: SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Random people in the shopping centre: *gulp*

Shii: LET'S GO KISH!

Kish: STOP YELLING AT ME! WAIT!

Shii: *heads towards the doors* we're leaving...

Kish: WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Shii: We're leavin-

Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps on Shii*

Shii: GET OFF ME!

Kish: Sorry...I panicked.

Shii: *shoves him off*

Once they get back home...

Shii: WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?

Description: The whole place looked like it was destroyed by cyclone Yasi. Pictures were torn are smashed. All the chairs and tables were flipped upside down and those that weren't were smashed or missing a few things. Even the carpet was destroyed. Mostly everything was if you want to make a long story short.

Zakuro: It was Mint and Ryou.

Mint: HE HAD TEA!

Ryou: YOU'RE CRAZY!

Mint: *tackles Ryou to the ground* GIVE ME YOUR TEA!

Shii: ENOUGH! EVERYONE FIX UP THIS PLACE, NOW! *grabs Mint and Ryou and drags them to the basement.

Ryou: But I didn't do anything!

Shii: I DON'T ~BEEP~ CARE! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!

Mint: Can I have tea?

Shii: NEVER! *Goes to the basement*

Devil: This place is super fun!

Tart: Why do we have to clean this place up? We didn't do anything!

Lettuce: J-just do it. Shii-san doesn't look very happy at the moment.

Ichigo: I'd rather take my chances with Shii then with this mess...

Shii: I HEARD THAT!

Ichigo: *gulps* I WAS JOKING!

Shii: ...

Kish: Let's just get this over and done with.

Pai: Hai...

Once everything was fixed and cleaned...

Ryou and Mint: *come limping back up to the lounge room.

Shii: *comes up behind them*

Tart: We finished...

Shii: Good job! Who wants lunch? Cause I'm starving!

Keiichiro: .I'll work on it!

Shii: Arigato!

Kish: What do we do in that time then?

Shii: Who knows, because I don't.

Pudding: I can perform!

Shii: As I said yesterday, NOT IN THE HOUSE!

Pudding: Fine, Na no Da...

Ichigo: Then what do we do til lunch is ready?

Shii: I'm going to my room; I have some school homework to finish.

Ichigo: You could wait till the end you know.

Shii: And rush everything? I'm not an idiot like you Ichigo.

Ichigo: True...HEY!

Shii: He he...*goes into her room*

Kish: Then what do we do?

Pai: What do the Australians do?

Pudding: I don't know, Na no Da...

Ichigo: There must be something we can do!

Shii: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zakuro: What's wrong with her?

Shii: WHY ME!

Lettuce: W-what's wrong, Shii-san?

Shii: MATH HOMEWORK! I'M HORRIBLE AT MATHS!

Ichigo: That's what she's crying about?

Shii: ARE ANY OF YOU GOOD AT IT? IT WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DO!

Ryou: I not going to be helping her...

Lettuce: I will help you Shii-san!

Shii: ARIGATO!

Lettuce: *Walks into Shii's room*

Kish: bored...so bored.

Ichigo: We could play a board game.

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA!

Pai: Board game?

Ichigo: You just watch, then play once you start to understand it.

Mint: Board games are for peasants!

Zakuro: ...then what will you be doing?

Mint: erm...fine! I'll play.

Ichigo: Now we just have to decide which board game to play...

Pudding: *holding up Monopoly* THIS ONE, THIS ONE NA NO DA!

Ichigo: Fine.

After 30 minutes of Monopoly...

Tart: I think I get the game know.

Shii: *comes out of her room with Lettuce behind her* I'm finally done!

Ichigo: All of your homework?

Shii: Yep! The sooner you do it, the more time you have for fun!

Ichigo: Wow...

Shii: You're playing Monopoly? COOL! Who's winning?

Mint: I am.

Shii: Awesome. Is lunch ready yet?

Keiichiro: FIVE MORE MINUTES!

Shii: *falls on the ground* Waaahh!

Pai: I want to buy Trafalgar Square.

Ichigo: It's all yours! Just pay the bank!

Shii: How can you play? 

Ichigo: Easy! We're not as hungry as you are!

Shii: Sob...

Kish: This game looks hard.

Shii: It takes forever! The game ends once all the properties have been bought.

Tart: There are 6 more left to buy.

Shii: It's going to take a while.

Pudding: I GOT FREE PARKING!

Strawberry: I HATE YOU!...O.K I'm done hating.

Storm: That was a quick hating session...I have a feeling I'm not going to win this time.

Shii: lucky you Pudding...I never win at that game, or at Scrabble.

Ichigo: Unlucky you.

Shii: Put a cork in it.

Ichigo: He he.

Shii: What's the time Lettuce?

Lettuce: 2:27pm.

Shii: The day is going sooo slowly.

Kish: It's going pretty fast for me.

Shii: I said for me! I don't care about you right now. *stomach grumbles* my stomach is talking to me! It's saying it wants food!

Ryou: No it isn't.

Shii: You don't speak tum-tum language!

Ryou: what?

Shii: It's the language of the stomach!

Ryou: You're insane!

Shii: I know...

Storm: There's nothing wrong with being insane.

Bane: It's hard playing Monopoly when you're a wolf...

Sonw: Then transform into a human...

Keiichiro: Lunch is served!

Shii: *zooms to the kitchen* FOOOOD!

Ichigo: She's that desperate.

Mint: We haven't finished our game yet.

Tart: Finish it AFTER lunch. I'm starved.

Mint: Fine. *heads to the kitchen as well with everyone behind her*

After Lunch...

Mint: When will this game end?

Shii: It will take a while.

Strawberry: I'll crack soon...WHEN WILL THIS ~BEEP~ GAME END?

Devil: Dunno...I'm bored...

Tart: *lands in 'GO TO JAIL'* this game hates me...

Shii: I feel your pain...for once.

Pai: *Lands on 'the Eiffel Tower'* who owns this?

Ichigo: HAH! I do! Pay up!

Pai: *sighs then hands over the money* this is such a childish game.

Shii: I prefer to watch people play this game. Like I'm doing now.

Lettuce: I'd probably lose if I was playing this game.

Kish: CURSE THIS GAME!

Shii: Calm down, gawd.

Ryou: I want to buy the Sydney Harbour Bridge!

Devil: Pay first.

Shii: Why are all of you into this game?

Tart: It's addicting.

Shii: Gat a life...

Pai: I agree with Shii.

Tart: When will this ~beep~ chapter end?

Shii: When I want it to end.

Ryou: Which is when?

Shii: Once I get 12 pages on Microsoft Word. I've only got 10 right now.

Ichigo: This might take a while

Tart: MY TURN! *grabs the die and throws two fours* I'm out of jail! YIPPIE!

Storm: It's just a game.

Tart: I know, But I hated being in jail.

Shii: You've got to be kidding me.

Tart: I'm not.

Shii: ...

Mint: I'm still winning.

Pudding: Pudding will win, Na no Da!

Strawberry: I don't think you will.

Pudding: Pai-san is mean, Na no Da.

Pai: ...

Shii: Just get on with your game already.

Mint: I got a double.

Kish: Why do you always get the doubles?

Mint: Just lucky I guess.

Ichigo: Grr...

Shii: Now, now. Let's not fight.

Tart: Just move your bus already, Mint.

Mint: Humph.

Pudding: Mint-san landed in 'GO TO JAIL'!

Mint: I DO NOT DESERVE TO GO TO JAIL! Jail is for filthy scum.

Shii: Looks like your filthy scum now, Mint.

Mint: *sticks her nose up in the air*

Shii: Don't be such a snob.

Tart: MY TURN!

Pudding: Yay!

Tart: I've landed on...Trafalgar square...WHY ME!

Pai: Pay up.

Tart: ...

Shii: Just pay him.

Tart: *hands over the money*

Ichigo: My turn!

Mint: Joy...

Shii: I still need one more page...

Keiichiro: So that means you have 11 pages.

Shii: Hai...

Tart: HAH!

Shii: You should be careful of what you say...

Tart: *shuts up*

Shii: That's better.

Ichigo: This game is awesome!

Bane: There are only two more properties left.

Mint: Thank the Lord.

Shii: Whatcha thanking the Lord for?

Mint: Nothing...

Tart: Then why say it?

Mint: Dunno really.

Shii: Good news everyone!

Everyone: What?

Shii: I'm finally on the 12th page!

Tart: YAY!

Shii: YAY!

Everyone: at last...

Author's note:

Shii: That took a while.

Pai: Agreed.

Ryou: Why don't you work on ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! Instead?

Shii: 'cause I have no internet to get the dares, and MY laptop is still broken, and I still have to use Tuffy's school laptop.

Mint: Why isn't there any tea throughout the whole story...

Bane: There was your imaginary tea you thought Ryou had.

Mint: Zip it.

Shii: *sniggers* I'm sorry if there are no new characters, 'cause without the internet I couldn't the reviews. And I didn't want to restart my story or wait until the internet was fixed.

Kish: Lazy.

Shii: *hits Kish over the head with her mallet*

Kish: *faints*

Strawberry: Good shot.

Shii: Thank you.

Keiichiro: Let's end this already! My cake is burning,

Shii: NOT THE CAKE!

Sonw: Just say good-bye already.

Shii: Fine. Bye. *runs off to the kitchen to check on the cake*

T.T.F.N


End file.
